


La respuesta de Moeg.

by Van_Krausser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Omnisexualidad, Other, ciencia ficción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verner Dawson es un humano.</p><p>Moeg Dikjes no. </p><p>Pero esta es una historia de ciencia ficción. Así que, ¿qué de malo hay que un humano y un alien decidan enamorarse?</p><p>Oh, y también hay un aésnides. </p><p>O sea, creo que Asimov me asesinaría si lo hubiese llegado a leer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La respuesta de Moeg.

1  
Poco a poco, Verner recobró el conocimiento, sin moverse demasiado.

A pesar de que estaba sumido en una casi completa oscuridad, el pánico aún no llegaba a atosigarlo. Las luces del traje que lo protegía del medio hostil le proporcionaban algo de seguridad. 

Por espacio de varios segundos, con los ojos entreabiertos recorrió lentamente todo el espacio que su vista y la tenue iluminación del traje abarcaban, tratando de ubicar el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Al comprobar que se encontraba solo, decidió incorporarse para poder revisar si estaba herido. Logró sentarse con algo de dificultad, aunque no había dolor alguno que le avisara que tenía algún hueso roto o heridas de consideración. Sólo el tremendo golpe que se llevara al caer en una especie de bolsa de aire, con nivel de atmósfera suficiente para permitirle moverse casi de forma normal.

Un molesto y constante sonido en sus oídos le hizo recordar que tenía el sistema de comunicación con la nave grúa y el carguero espacial Deconstructio, así que trató de enviar un mensaje de auxilio.

—Moeg, reporta Verner Dawson —esperó algunos segundos en los que sólo la estática se dejó escuchar. Repitió el intento, tratando de no desesperarse ni rendirse—. Moeg, ¿me escuchas?

Mientras la estática de la banda de comunicación se dejaba oír, volvió a intentarlo en otro canal.

—Carguero Deconstructio, reporta Verner Dawson —el resultado fue el mismo—. Adelante, Deconstructio. S.O.S.

Lo intentó varias veces, reconociendo que estaba totalmente incomunicado con ambas naves.

De manera torpe revisó los indicadores de insumos vitales que se mostraban en un pequeño monitor integrado al antebrazo izquierdo del traje espacial. No tenía mucho oxígeno, y varios de los controles de monitoreo de los indicadores de funciones biológicas importantes no registraban señal.

Eso lo preocupó, al grado que decidió moverse y tratar de salir de esa oscura trampa en la que había caído accidentalmente. Sin embargo, otra preocupación ocupó sus pensamientos casi en ese instante.

Debía ver que Tom y los otros cinco que lo acompañaban en esa área estuviesen bien, que no habían corrido la misma suerte que él.

2

—Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Verner.

Al escuchar que alguien lo saludaba de forma jovial, Verner abrió más los ojos, despertando lentamente del sueño criogénico, aún con el efecto de los compuestos de sustentabilidad vitalicia que recién la computadora le había retirado.

Con algo de pesadez se incorporó, acostumbrando sus ojos a la luminosidad de la sala. Esa era la parte que odiaba de los viajes largos.

Volteó con movimientos lentos hacia un lado, hacia quien lo saludara momentos antes.

Tom Allies, su compañero de misiones lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Sus ojos castaños con matices verdes, enmarcados bajo sus cejas medianas y pobladas medianamente, hablaban mucho más de lo que su boca hacía.

De cabello ondulado, al mismo tono castaño de sus ojos, piel morena clara y fisonomía agradable, su ascendencia latina le daba un aire exótico.

—Hey… —su voz rasposa apenas se escuchó. Carraspeó y sonrió débilmente, mientras su cuerpo dejaba pasar el cosquilleo que siempre le provocaba el proceso de normalización del flujo de sangre en sus extremidades—. ¿Qué hay, Tom?

—Estamos por llegar a la estación de Ignos-13. Sólo faltan ustedes dos —Allies le arrojó en forma juguetona la ropa que llevaba en un brazo—. Vístete. Si Estelle te ve así, querrá comerte. No te arriesgues.

—No, no —le respondió Verner con expresión espantada, siguiéndole el juego—. Eso no. Prefiero que me envíen a desmantelar algún cacharro de la basura del campo de asteroides.

—Oh, no seas tan extremista. Ella al menos te dejaría vivo —ambos rieron, mientras Dawson empezaba a vestirse—. Te esperamos en el comedor. Faltan unas horas para llegar a la base, y de ahí, a trabajar, así que debes ganar fuerzas.

—O.K. Voy en unos minutos.

Allies le sonrió, asintiendo con un gesto antes de continuar su recorrido.

Mientras se vestía con marcada lentitud, Verner observó la sala en donde se encontraba.

Casi todos los compartimientos criogénicos estaban vacíos, con excepción del último de la hilera que tenía frente a él. Tom estaba ahí, tecleando un código en el tablero que el compartimiento mostraba a un lado.

Escuchó algunos sonidos que indicaban que el funcionamiento de los soportes mecánicos de suspensión vital se detenía, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se estacionara en su boca.

También despertaría a Moeg Dikjess, el logista de Blisstone.

Volvería a ver su aspecto extraño y le jugaría algunas bromas antes de saber su decisión a la propuesta que le había hecho meses atrás. 

Moeg Dikjess pertenecía a una raza derivada de una primitiva cruza de hombres y blisstoners. Parecían grandes gatos, aunque tuvieran extremidades desarrolladas, con tres dedos finos y largos y un pulgar flexible en las superiores, casi como los humanos, y finalizando las largas piernas en una especie de tobillo con cuatro dedos acolchados, tal como los felinos terrícolas. Su piel aperlada permanecía oculta por un grueso pelaje de un color azul grisáceo, sedoso al tacto, pero muy resistente a los elementos de su planeta. Su rostro también tenía aspecto humanoide, aunque la forma de la boca fuese distinta, sin labios. Sus ojos, sin embargo, le daban todo el atractivo que pudiera faltar en el resto de su rostro. Éstos eran grandes, totalmente negros y brillantes, adornados con largas pestañas blancas. Remataba su aspecto felino una cabellera similar a la melena de un león joven. Las orejas a cada lado de su cabeza le recordaban a seres fantásticos de alguna muy antigua mitología terrestre. Armoniosamente largas, terminadas en una leve inclinación hacia la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Verner a veces bromeaba con él al recordarle que lo único que lo diferenciaba de los gatos terrícolas, era la ausencia de cola.

No había diferenciación de género entre ellos, pues eran bisexuados.

Tom saludó a Moeg en la misma forma que lo hiciera con Dawson, entregándole también la ropa que llevaba para él.

Sin embargo, la voz ligeramente gutural del nativo de Blisstone fue tan normal, como si no hubiese pasado meses congelado. Verner sintió un leve escalofrío al escucharlo.

Minutos después Tom los dejó solos, imaginando que Dawson deseaba tener una pequeña charla con Dikjess. Con una pícara expresión pasó junto al otro humano, dejando una recomendación apresurada.

—No se tarden. Los demás ya deben estar en el comedor, muertos de hambre. No los hagan esperar.

Verner se levantó, caminando hacia donde estaba Dikjess, quien se vestía lentamente debido a que aun no se recuperaba del todo.

—Hola, Moeg.

El aludido levantó sus ojos negros, sonriéndole.

—Hola, Verner. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Creo que sí. Soñé contigo —Verner sonrió ampliamente al verla ligera incomodidad en el otro, pero no desistió—. ¿Y tú?

Abrochando el largo saco que complementaba su uniforme, le respondió.

—Soñé que regresaba a casa. Mi tiempo para formar una familia está llegando al límite, y debo pensar ya en ello.

Dawson dejó de sonreír al escucharlo. Eso significaba una negativa, pues sólo entre miembros de su misma especie podían procrear, ya que los genes humanos no sobrevivían a los alienígenas.

—Oh… entiendo —sin agregar más de ese asunto, decidió retirarse—. Te veo en el comedor.

—Verner, espera…

—¡Tengo hambre, Dikjess! —le gritó mientras se alejaba hacia la salida de la sala, en un gesto que intentó ser desfachatado—.¡Apúrate o empiezan sin nosotros!

3

Le había costado bastante poder levantarse después de semejante caída.

Diez metros, a pesar de la baja atmósfera que existía en ese lugar, podían representar un buen golpe para cualquiera.

Caminó dando pequeños tumbos por un oscuro remedo de pasillo, casi a tientas, sólo guiado por lo que el traje le proporcionaba de visibilidad con la pobre iluminación que tenía. El zumbido del radio continuaba sin cambios, así que no podía contar con que lo pudieran auxiliar.

Sin embargo al ir avanzando, un leve resplandor llamó su atención, justo en donde parecía que el corredor terminaba, o daba vuelta hacia algún lugar desconocido.

Caminó un poco más aprisa, esperanzado. Tal vez ahí encontraría a alguien más de la tripulación, o la salida de esa trampa natural que representaba la mina. Nunca pensó que tal vez las ruinas de Hafnio no estuviesen abandonadas, como todos creían.

Al llegar a una parte en donde el pasadizo terregoso daba un giro, el resplandor se hizo más intenso, aunque errático. Como si la fuente de iluminación se moviera hacia donde él estaba.

Siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a un lugar mucho más amplio, en donde al parecer se conectaban varios pasadizos subterráneos Había una hilera de lámparas que parpadeaban; sin embargo, esa no era la iluminación dominante.

Caminó unos pasos a donde se veía que un haz de luz salía con mediana potencia de otro pasadizo, y esperó con cierta expectativa.

Poco a poco pudo ver una figura difusa detrás de la luz. Fue tomando forma más concreta conforme se acercaba, hasta que Verner observó que no traía traje espacial.

Retrocedió un paso al momento en que el recién llegado salía totalmente a su vista.

Sintió que su respiración se agitaba y los latidos cardíacos aumentaban conforme la expectación se convertía en sorpresa, y ésta en miedo al tener frente a sí a un alienígena que se movía sumamente rápido, y se dirigía hacia él.

4

Verner revisó por cuarta vez todos los controles de la nave-grúa que piloteaba. Entre Allies, Dikjess y él formaban parte de un equipo de cincuenta desmanteladores, labor general de la tripulación del Deconstructio.

Éste crucero pertenecía a una agencia intergaláctica especializada en demoliciones Fácilmente, la enorme nave de varios kilómetros de longitud podía albergar una ciudad de un medio millón de habitantes.

La nave de ellos también era de grandes proporciones, equipada para las pesadas labores en las colonias vacías de los planetas abandonados. Era el grupo que tenía mejor reputación dentro de las labores de demolición en tiempo récord, y quienes más ganancias reportaban a la empresa.

La misión que tenían en esos momentos parecía fácil.

Se les había asignado a cinco cuadrillas de desmantelamiento bajar a Hafnio, a la colonia fantasma, único vestigio de la civilización en esa roca que era el planeta entero, para desarmar la estación de extracción y recuperar a los inversores parte de lo que habían perdido cuando la veta de mineral se extinguió, quedando como un cascarón vacío, sólo arrastrado por su órbita natural.  
Moeg Dikjess se adentró en la cabina de la nave, volteando al exterior, hacia donde se encontraba Dawson. No se percató de que Allies lo observaba, y que había reconocido una sombra de tristeza en sus enormes y negros ojos. Sabía que quien provocaba eso era uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque también un antiguo amante.

Verner Dawson, el pelirrojo de ojos azul zafiro y enorme sonrisa a prueba de desalientos. Casi todos lo conocían en el crucero, y aunque se contaban infinidad de historias acerca de él y sus supuestas aventuras amorosas, Tom sabía que el gran porcentaje de estas eran sólo invenciones magnificadas por aquellos que intentaban acercársele.

Verner era un hombre alto, bien proporcionado en cuanto a su constitución física, y cuidadosamente trabajado en el cuidado de su cuerpo. Sus manos parecían al primer momento fuertes y grandes, aunque cuando llegaban a tener otro cuerpo en su poder, podían volverse terciopelo. Allies lo sabía perfectamente, y a veces lo extrañaba. Sin embargo, había decidido dejar de lado la relación cuando vio que no podrían ser compatibles. Él no compartía su gusto por otras especies, como alguna vez se lo había insinuado Dawson.

Por eso había tomado la decisión de dejarlo libre, a sus anchas para su experimentación en materia amatoria con quien deseara practicar esa apertura.

Los había visto en el enorme salón comedor de la nave, hablando en voz baja mientras se alimentaban con la mezcla de proteínas y se hidrataban con los compuestos de sales y minerales asignados a cada uno.

—Moeg… —Tom lo llamó, haciéndolo voltear hacia él, mientras forzaba una leve mueca que semejaba una sonrisa—. ¿Regresarás a tu planeta entonces?

—Sí, en cuanto terminemos la misión.

—¿Qué va a pasar con Verner? —indagó con franca curiosidad, en parte para saber de qué manera podría evitar la separación—. A lo que he visto, está loco por ti.

—Lo sé, pero…

—No me digas que piensas mandar todo al diablo, si también se te nota que te mueres por él —Tom alcanzó a escuchar un leve ronroneo, señal de que el blisstoner estaba abochornado. Eso siempre le provocaba gracia a Allies—. Escucha, sé que piensas tener a tus descendientes. No te culpo, pero deberías pensar más en ti de vez en cuando. Además, creo que Verner fungiría bien siendo el  
‘padre’ de tus cachorros.

—Pero no podemos…

—Ya sé que no pueden, pero no creo que a él le importe que alguno de tu raza sea ‘donador’, siempre y cuando se queden juntos —sonriéndole en forma amigable, Tom volvió su vista al tablero de control—. Piénsalo. Tu respuesta podría ser un buen regalo para el día de San Valentín.  
Moeg negó con un gesto, un tanto divertido.

—Ustedes los humanos son muy emotivos en eso de sus tradiciones.

Ante eso, Allies se encogió de hombros sin perder su sonrisa.

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero si de verdad te interesa, a Verner le gusta festejar esa tradición. Por muy pasada de moda que esté en los rumbos de tu planeta.

—¿Pasada de moda? ¡Pero si ni siquiera sé qué es eso!

—Bien. Entonces tendré qué explicártelo —replicó Allies, al tiempo que adoptaba un aire solemne mientras echaba a andar la nave—. Verás. Hace varios miles de años…

5

Un ser entre humanoide y alienígena se erguía ante él, y no supo reconocer su forma al principio. El ser bajó un poco la lámpara que llevaba, mostrándose en la tenue iluminación que lo envolvió. Verner vio que la parte superior de su cuerpo era parecido a un humano, incluido su rostro. Tenía facciones de hombre, aunque de constitución un tanto angulosa. Sus ojos, ligeramente rasgados a la forma de su rostro, dejaban ver un leve color verdoso en ellos. Alcanzó a notar una cabellera larga, echada hacia atrás, decolorada casi al blanco puro.

Verner intentó dar la vuelta y regresar corriendo como pudiera por el pasadizo, sin éxito. Sintió cómo era empujado por los hombros contra el muro de roca por dos fuertes miembros que podrían pasar por manos humanas, y quedó con el rostro contra la roca y uno de sus brazos oprimidos entre ésta y su cuerpo. No podría pelear con un solo brazo, menos aun en la posición en la que se encontraba.

El ser se movía sumamente rápido, ayudado por las cuatro extremidades que fungían como piernas.  
Verner cerró los ojos, y su pensamiento se centró en el rostro enternecido de Moeg.

Sintió un leve tirón en la parte trasera del traje, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el supuesto atacante le quitó el casco. 

—¡¡No!! —Dawson se revolvió desesperado, aguantando la respiración lo más que pudo, tocando su rostro y cabeza con la mano libre, casi jurando que no tardaría en ser presa de la falta de presión atmosférica. Sin embargo, su forcejeo sólo duró un par de minutos.

Pudo darse cuenta que la atmósfera del lugar, aunque poco densa, era propicia a los humanos. Podía respirar sin dificultad. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido—. ¿P-pero qué…?

El ser lo soltó un poco, dándole vuelta para volver a arrinconarlo contra la pared. Aún sostenía la lámpara en una de sus extremidades, y con las que estaban libres empezó a tocarlo por todo el cuerpo, palpando con cuidado la textura del traje, concentrándose en la parte baja de su vientre.

Verner lo observó entonces, temeroso.

El alien tenía, además de un torso casi humano, dos pares de extremidades superiores terminadas en manos de dedos largos y muy finos, aunque sumamente fuertes. La parte inferior de su cuerpo parecía como de un insecto, con una especie de cola que lo hizo recordar alguna de las especies de insectos ya extintas del medio terrestre. Tenía el aspecto de una libélula, aunque el apéndice parecía demasiado flexible. Cuatro fuertes extremidades inferiores lo sostenían. Estas surgían de algún punto del cuerpo en donde podría, si hubiese sido humano, localizar la cadera. Su piel parecía humana, aunque de un tono levemente ambarino.

Casi pudo jurar que en su boca se mostraba una sonrisa. Se percató entonces que poseía labios, pero algo no encajaba en su rostro delgado. Dawson forcejeó otra vez al ver que el ser se le acercaba demasiado, y al entreabrir los labios, una lengua delgadísima y muy larga salió de entre ellos.

Volvió a sentirse sujetado, esta vez por los brazos y los hombros.

Presa de un artero terror, sólo pudo ver que el otro quedaba a pocos centímetros de él. Cerró los ojos otra vez, esperando el momento de ser devorado.

Sin embargo, una leve y cantarina risa lo obligó a abrir los ojos otra vez.

El alienígena parecía divertido, viéndolo con la cabeza ladeada, mientras su lengua se balanceaba hacia los lados de su cara, como si quisiera acariciarlo con ella. Por un momento, el ser la retrajo a su boca, y entonces habló.

6 

La llegada a Hafnio no tuvo ningún contratiempo.

Las ruinas eran un complejo armado en módulos situados sobre plataformas y vigas de materiales metálicos, todos éstos fuertemente reforzados por aleaciones hechas del material del planeta.

Enfundados en resistentes y modernos trajes espaciales, el equipo de desmanteladores se desplegó eficazmente, mientras Dikjess monitoreaba desde la nave-grúa los lugares en los que se requeriría el enorme brazo hidráulico para remover escombros y maquinaria.

Verner caminó por una plataforma enclavada sobre lo que parecía una boca de mina, uno de los conductos hechos por los brazos del gigantesco tractor de excavación, ya retirados del lugar.

La boca tenía aproximadamente dos metros de diámetro, por poneruna medida en ella. Se veía muy profunda.

—Moeg, ¿puedes hacer lectura de esta zona? —pidió Verner al logista por medio de sus sistema de comunicación—. Pienso que podríamos iniciar desde aquí con las plataformas.

—Por supuesto —le respondió el blisstoner con eficiencia—. Dame un par de minutos…  
Por varios segundos Verner tarareó una melodía, consciente de que su compañero podía escucharla. No estaba resignado a dejarlo ir. No todavía.

Habló entonces, en una especie de reclamo.

—Moeg, no me has dicho tu respuesta, y ya es el Día de San…

—Verner, no me presiones —interrumpió el otro, recordando que horas atrás Dawson le había exigido una respuesta justificada para ese día—. Aún no termina el día. Además, estás trabajando en una zona delicada, no deberías distraerte.

Cinco miembros de su tripulación se acercaron con cautela a la plataforma. Allies iba entre ellos, maniobrando un robot de enclaves para las columnas de desmantelamiento.

—Soy cuidadoso, Moeg. Además no creo que por estar exigiéndote que me respondas pueda suceder algo raro. 

Moeg hizo un leve sonido desaprobatorio. Sin embargo, otro sonido extraño se dejó escuchar, proveniente de los soportes de la boca de mina que mantenían la plataforma en posición horizontal.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—No estoy seguro, pero… ¡Verner, sal de la plataforma!

Una fracción de segundo después, el sonido se convirtió en un chirrido metálico, y la plataforma se inclinó. Verner perdió el equilibrio.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de resbalar vertiginosamente hacia la mina, fue a todos los demás afianzándose de donde pudieron, algunos de ellos también resbalando, tratando de sostenerse.

Dawson pudo escuchar en medio de su grito involuntario al sentirse en el vacío, la voz desesperada de Moeg, llamándolo entre gritos también. Después, la oscuridad lo engulló, perdiendo también el sonido.

El fuerte golpe de su cuerpo en el piso, al final del tiro de la mina, lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

7

Verner casi se desmayó debido al pánico, pero se esforzó por no hacerlo, mientras intentaba entender lo que el alien decía. Aunque era difícil, pues el lenguaje era totalmente ininteligible para él.

Al ver que no lo comprendía, el alienígena hizo un movimiento negativo, pero no lo soltó. Por el contrario, pegó más su cuerpo al de él, mientras acariciaba sus piernas con dos de las extremidades inferiores. Ante la expresión de sorpresa del humano, alcanzó su boca con la lengua, apenas sacando la punta de ésta para acariciarlo. Y sin esperar otra reacción, se apoderó de sus labios, introduciendo ya sin recato la lengua en él. Dawson quiso forcejear otra vez, pero la desconcertante sensación que la lengua del otro empezó a ocasionarle al acariciar su paladar lo desarmó.

Mientras se rendía a eso, sintió que su supuesto atacante encontraba la forma de deshacerse del traje. Pero se percató de que lo hacía diestramente, como si lo conociera; como si anteriormente hubiese desnudado a un humano, despojándolo de su traje espacial.

Una nueva sensación se sumó a la que ya lo tenía embotado, provocando una fuerte erección.

La piel del alienígena era tersa, aunque un poco fría. Sus dedos finos recorrieron su pecho desnudo, dándole una atención muy dedicada a sus pezones, ahora endurecidos; a su espalda, sus hombros. Dawson no sintió el momento en que todo el traje fue desechado, ni siquiera cuando el otro lo levantó un poco del piso para lograrlo. Sólo tenía en su cuerpo el electrizante contacto que lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, multiplicado por todas las extremidades que usaba el alienígena para motivarlo en medio del abrazo en el que lo tenía sometido.

El ser separó su boca de la del humano un momento, sonriéndole mientras hablaba. Verner sintió en esos momentos que su erecta virilidad recibía una delicada atención, arrancándole un leve gemido.

Notando la expresión complacida en las facciones del alien, Dawson le devolvió la sonrisa en forma tímida, dispuesto a no pelear más contra lo que estaba experimentando.

El ser hizo un movimiento atrevido, pegándose más contra el cuerpo de Verner, levantando una de sus piernas con la misma extremidad que lo sostenía. El humano sintió que la cola le acariciaba la parte baja de la espalda y la cadera, pasando a sus glúteos firmes, palpando delicadamente en busca de su más preciada zona de placer, ahora ligeramente expuesta. Tuvo la sensación de que le dejaba un rastro de fluido, tal vez una especie de lubricante, desde donde iniciaba la depresión natural de su cuerpo, bajando hacia su intimidad.

Frente a él, en otra parte de la cola del alienígena, una curiosa depresión comenzó a abrirse, dejando sentir un suavísimo vello rozando la zona erógena del humano. Como si estuviese frente a una boca, la despierta y palpitante virilidad de Dawson fue lentamente engullida, succionada en intervalos levemente espásmicos, mismos que le produjeron una fuerte sacudida debido a la intensidad de la sensación despertada. Gimió al mismo tiempo que el otro lo hacía, uniformándose la placentera expresión en ambas gargantas.

Por varios minutos Verner se abandonó al leve movimiento que el cuerpo alienígena provocaba en el suyo, embistiendo apenas en la limitada posición en la que se encontraba, mientras su amante dilataba a su vez sus músculos por un apéndice que había surgido al final de la cola, delicadísimo al tacto.

Ambos cuerpos acoplados, humano y no humano, se fundieron en un extraño acto que semejaba el apareamiento. Verner sintió entonces la anticipación del clímax, y sus gemidos se intensificaron, a pesar de que la lengua del ser invadía su boca.

Antes de que lograra alcanzar el momento culminante del acto, el apéndice del alienígena logró introducirse totalmente en sus entrañas, traspasando sin mucha dificultad la dilatada barrera, haciéndose paulatinamente más largo y ancho conforme Verner se acostumbraba.

Una reacción similar a una descarga eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo cuando sintió como si cientos de minúsculos pedipalpos se desplegaban del apéndice principal y se movían en un suave vaivén, encontrando su próstata y acariciándola casi desenfrenadamente.

Sin poderlo evitar, ambos, humano y no humano, se conectaron en un impresionante orgasmo, derramándose uno en el otro, sin saber que eran observados. El ser dejó la boca del humano al emitir un sonoro gemido placentero, aferrándose al cuerpo que lo recibía sin prejuicio alguno.

Sin embargo, antes de que Dawson volviera a aceptar la caricia en su boca de la lengua que lo arrastraba a una vorágine de sensaciones, escuchó un par de voces conocidas, al tiempo que un potente haz de luz lo cegaba.

—¡¡Por todas las galaxias!!

—¡¿Qué diantre estás haciendo, Verner?!

«¡Tom… Moeg…!»

8

Por parte de su entrenamiento y sus reflejos, Dikjess bajó rápidamente el brazo-grúa de la nave hacia la plataforma, estabilizándola con mucho esfuerzo, impidiendo que los demás miembros de la tripulación cayeran al tiro de la mina.

Apresurado, afirmó la nave sobre la zona y abandonó su asiento, abriendo el compartimiento de embarque. Alcanzó a ver a Allies, lejos del vehículo robot, inclinado en el extremo de la plataforma por el que Dawson había caído. Lo escuchó gritar su nombre a través del sistema de intercomunicación, y también escuchó la ausencia de respuesta del accidentado.

—¡Tom!

El aludido volteó hacia la nave, mostrándole su expresión desesperada.

—¡Voy a bajar, Moeg! ¡Tal vez sólo está inconsciente!

—¡Espera, Tom! ¡Son diez metros en caída libre! —le respondió el blisstener—. ¡Espérame, voy a preparar el equipo de rescate para acompañarte! ¿Los demás están bien?

Tom volteó hacia atrás, contando a los otros miembros de la tripulación, quienes se alejaban de la orilla de la plataforma. Los observó detenidamente, cerciorándose de que nadie estaba herido.

—¡Al parecer, sí! ¿Cuánto tiempo tardas en prepararte?

Dikjess pensó un momento, haciendo un rápido cálculo.

—¡Menos de quince minutos! ¡Llevo el equipo de primeros auxilios y el sistema de soporte!

—¡O.K.! ¡Pero apúrate, podría estar mal herido!

Ante esa posibilidad, Moeg regresó al interior de la nave, buscando frenético lo que debía llevar. En todo el tiempo que le llevó preparar el equipo de primeros auxilios tomó la decisión que consideraba la más importante de su vida. En cuanto tuviera a Verner enfrente, le respondería.

9

Dawson intentó zafarse del abrazo del alienígena, en vano. Sudoroso y totalmente rendido al acto, sus fuerzas estaban minadas. Así que sólo pudo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, aturdido y angustiado.

—M-Moeg… no es lo que parece… —jadeó, mientras el otro lo abrazaba posesivamente, dirigiéndoles una mirada llena de curiosidad a los recién llegados.

Allies se quitó el casco después de que el blisstener lo hiciera, pero no se acercó a ellos, fascinado y asustado por el extraño ser que tenía ante sus ojos, mismo que permanecía aun enganchado a un desnudo y agotado Dawson.

Moeg llegó hasta ellos, casco en mano, viéndolos alternadamente.

Verner creyó que lo intentaría asesinar, pero se sorprendió al escucharlo, al tiempo que estiraba un brazo hacia la cabellera del otro ser, sonriéndole amigablemente mientras lo acariciaba.

—¿En dónde lo encontraste?

Dawson levantó una ceja, ya un poco más recuperado.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó en tono sarcástico—. No me pasó nada, cariño. Estoy bien, no te preocupes TANTO por mí. Ahora, ¿podrías traerme un traductor para decirle a este tipo que me suelte?

—Es un aesnides —aclaró Moeg, mientras el señalado le acariciaba la parte trasera del cuello con una de sus extremidades. Los ojos oscuros del blisstener parecieron avivarse con ese contacto, y un ligero ronroneo se dejó escuchar—. Mi gente los conoce desde hace milenios. ¿En dónde lo encontraste, Verner?

—¡Él me encontró, y me acosó, y finalmente me obligó! —recalcó el humano, ya enfadado—. ¿Podrías hacer que me suelte, ya que tanta confianza se han tomado, por favor? ¡Gracias!

Medio ignorando su sarcasmo, Moeg le sonrió al otro alienígena y habló fluidamente en su lengua. Verner sólo pudo ver que el semblante sonriente de su amante forzado fue tomando una expresión seria, y con un asentimiento de cabeza, se dispuso a obedecer, saliendo del cuerpo del humano y soltándolo de su agarre.

Ya totalmente libre, Dawson se inclinó para recoger el traje, abandonado a un lado de él en los momentos en que la pasión le nublaba el sentido común. El aesnides por su parte, se retiró de ellos, arrinconándose cerca de uno de los pasadizos, expectante. Moeg entonces volvió su mirada al humano.

—Esta raza es muy especial, Verner. Creíamos que se habían extinguido en su marcha hacia planetas cálidos.

—Ajá —Dawson batallaba para volver a colocarse el traje. El sudor propio y la sustancia que el otro le había dejado en el cuerpo le estaban dificultando la tarea—. ¿Eso lo justifica para llegar y acosar al primero que se encuentra?

—Su comportamiento es extraño, Verner. Son muy apegados a sus parejas sexuales. Creo que éste perdió a la suya, y tal vez te confundió al verte.

—¡Pero es ridículo!

—Es su forma de vida. Ahora dime. ¿Te gustaría quedarte con él?  
El rostro de Dawson se desencajó al escucharlo. Creyó entonces que era un reclamo celoso. Dejó de batallar con el traje por un momento.

—M-Moeg… mira. Yo no tuve na…

—Eso ya lo sé. Sólo tienes qué decirme qué decides para hacérselo saber.

—¿Qué? —sin entender, Dawson volteó a ver al aesnides—. Moeg, bien sabes que no voy a escoger entre él y tú…

La risa del blisstener desconcertó aun más al humano. Tom Allies también se desconcertó.

—Verner, Verner. Tranquilízate —lo calmó Dikjess entre sonrisas y caricias, dejando ver en sus ojos negros una chispa de satisfacción. Ahora estaba seguro de su decisión. Verner Dawson le acababa de afianzar esa seguridad—. Hoy vence el plazo que me diste para responderte, y aunque no entiendo por qué te empeñas en festejar una fecha terrícola obsoleta, voy a hacerla parte de mi existencia contigo, porque decidí corresponderte. 

El humano se quedó sin habla. El ronroneo de Moeg se intensificó.

—¿Q-quieres decir…?

—Me quedo contigo. Pero antes de que me abraces… —el blisstener lo detuvo antes de que se le abalanzara para besarlo— debo saber qué decides acerca de él.

Verner lo observó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo voy a retener. Si se quiere ir, puede hacerlo.

—No… no, Verner — dijo con paciencia Moeg—. No comprendiste. El aesnides no puede quedarse solo. Debe escoger a su pareja, o en su caso, a sus parejas. De no hacerlo, entonces podremos estar seguros de que lo estamos condenando.

Tom no perdía detalle de la conversación, hasta que alguien de la nave se comunicó con él. Entonces decidió interrumpir, sabiendo que la separación que temía no tendría ya lugar. Les daría un poco de espacio.

—Oigan, el equipo de desmantelamiento está listo. Voy a subir a coordinar las labores, mientras ustedes arreglan este asunto, ¿les parece? —mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse, recordó algo—. A propósito. ¡Feliz día de ustedes, tórtolos! Ya es día del santo ese en el calendario terrestre, así que no lo desperdicien. Moeg, me llamascuando decidan subir.

Al quedarse solos, Moeg clavó sus ojos negros en los azules de Verner, casi suplicantes. Dawson se dio cuenta que el blisstener respiraba con cierta agitación, como si estuviese excitado.

—¿Qué le diré entonces?

—Eh… uh… es que no sé…

—Es tu decisión. Si no lo quieres, yo lo reclamaré. Pero te advierto, Verner Dawson. Él no puede separarse de ti así como así. Ya copuló contigo, y lo menos que espera es que lo aceptes. Yo le dije que tú ya me tienes a mí, pero que vería si decidías tenerlo también a él.

A la sola mención de que Moeg se rendía incondicionalmente a él, Verner tuvo qué pelear ferozmente con su cuerpo para evitar la erección. Por algunos segundos volvió a ver al Aesnides, observándolo detenidamente, recordando cada momento.

Y se decidió.

No todos los humanos eran tan afortunados de tener lo que a él sevle estaba ofreciendo.

—O.K. ¿Me ayudarás a cuidarlo?

Moeg le sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo. Entonces llamó al otro alienígena, que se levantó de un salto, acercándoseles apresurado. 

Abrazó primero a Verner, besándolo una vez más. Sin soltarlo del todo, atrajo a Moeg y también lo besó, al tiempo que buscaba despojarlo del traje espacial. El blisstener le facilitó la tarea, sumamente excitado para ese momento. Dawson se olvidó totalmente de su traje, volviendo a rendirse a las caricias que ahora le prodigaban los dos alienígenas. Su cuerpo empezó a pedirle más de esas sensaciones que el aesnides le había despertado, así que permitió que entre los dos lo estimularan.

Tom Allies les había dado un buen margen de tiempo, haciéndoselo saber cuando volvía a la superficie, así que no tenían prisa alguna.

Dawson olvidó entonces cualquier preocupación respecto al trabajo pendiente. El equipo restante conocía muy bien sus labores.

Esta vez, la lengua rasposa y tibia del blisstener hizo muchos avances en esa zona tan especial de Verner, en el punto central del sendero al placer, mientras el aesnides lo complementaba también a él.

Mientras poseía ahora el cuerpo aterciopelado de Moeg, también acoplado al otro alienígena, Verner a su vez era poseído por el aesnides. Y éste se las arreglaba bastante bien para hacer que su lengua alcanzase ambas bocas, la del blisstener y la del humano.

En pocos minutos, los tres cuerpos quedaron estrechamente unidos, meciéndose rítmicamente, alcanzando una perfecta sincronización dentro del clímax simultáneo.

Ahí, en esa apenas iluminada zona de un planeta abandonado, Verner Dawson se sintió en el paraíso. Aunque no era la primera vez que sostenía una relación múltiple, fue su primicia al formar un trío totalmente salido de los estándares humanos.

Era un gran inicio de esa relación extraña. Y como buen augurio, dentro del calendario terrícola, en pleno día de San Valentín, aunque muchos ya no lo festejaran en varias partes de la galaxia.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia pertenece a la recopilación de San Valentín del 2008, y no la había subido porque en mi ñoñez, olvidé respaldar por triplicado, y por causas del destino y las computadoras que se mueren y esas cosas, pues se me pasó. 
> 
> Pero ya lo encontré, lo he editado en algunas fallitas que tenía, y aquí va, listo para estar por aquí.


End file.
